Mr Mom
by Nicholls
Summary: Erik goes to work everyday as a successful lawyer while Charles stays home with the kids. Chaos ensures. ModernAU Family


**Mr Mom**

**5:00 P.M.**

The first thing Erik heard as he walked through the front door was Charles' voice yelling at the top of lungs, as if he was trying to bring the whole house down.

"You wait till your father gets home, mister!"

Erik's eyes grew wide as he backed up towards the front door. Maybe if he was _really_ quiet he could slip back out without anyone noticing him.

"ERIK!"

Oh crap. Wait…the man's a telepath…damn it!

He barely got two feet before Charles came running around the corner, hair standing on end, eyes searching the room frantically before finally zeroing in on his target. "You." He said and started towards the man standing in front of him.

Erik tugged at his collared shirt and tie; suddenly it was really hot in here.

"Get in there now!" Charles growled and pointed at the living room. "They are driving me insane!"

Dropping his briefcase, Erik shrugged off his suit jacket and cautiously made his way to the room where hopefully the children were behaving themselves. "Are those scorch marks?"

Charles ran a hand through his hair and sighed tiredly. God, how did this day end up so horrible? Oh wait, now he remembers…

**8:00 A.M.**

Charles groaned as the alarm jarred him into consciousness, about two hours before he would like but whatever. He slapped the damned machine and rolled back over. Erik had left an hour earlier to be at an important business meeting which he tried to explain the details to Charles, who just mumbled something incoherent and fell back asleep.

The telepath had almost drifted back off to sleep when something hit him with the force of a small train. Charles winced and opened his eyes and came face to face with Raven. She grinned widely at him.

"Wake up sleepy head! Sean and I want pancakes!"

Before Charles could protest, another body hit him at full force. Sean looked up at the telepath with wide eyes.

"Please Mr. Charles." He even stuck his bottom lip to add emphasis.

How could Charles resist that face?

"Of course I will make you pancakes Sean. Go wake Alex and Hank so they can have some too, ok?"

Sean nodded enthusiastically and ran out of the room followed closely by Raven.

Charles slumped back down among his pillows and counted to ten. Time to start the day.

**9:00 A.M.**

Somehow a syrup soaked pancake found its way onto the ceiling. All four of the children of course denied that it was them. It was times like these that Charles wished he was a telekinetic mutant instead of a telepath, that way he could just float the pancake off the ceiling.

Breakfast after that went smoothly until Alex decided he was bored and chucked a handful of oatmeal at Hank. Charles barely registered that before someone yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!"

In a matter of seconds the kitchen was covered in various amounts of breakfast foods. Wonderful, this was going to take hours to clean up and somehow a pop tart ended up lodged in the air vent.

**11:30 A.M.**

Charles finally cleaned the kitchen up and went to go check on the kids, they were running around the living room with Alex pretending he was a ninja and Sean was a pirate. Well at least they weren't throwing food around. Hank was building what looked like a microscope out of legos.

All was going well until Charles noticed that the curtains were on fire.

"Alex!"

"What? I didn't do it on purpose!" The blond boy crossed his arms and scowled.

Charles grabbed the fire extinguisher and put the blaze out before it could spread to the rest of the house. Then he heard a crash and suddenly there was an enormous hole in the wall, followed by more fire.

"ALEX!"

**12:45 P.M.**

"Lunch time!" Charles called.

He sat a plate of macaroni and cheese in front of Raven, a tuna sandwich for Sean, a peanut butter one for Hank and a hamburger for Alex.

"Sorry about the wall." Alex said with a mouthful of food.

Charles shook his head. "It's fine Alex. That's why we have insurance."

"What's insurance?" Sean asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Charles said soothingly.

"Ok then." Sean smiled and took another bite of his sandwich.

**2:30 P.M.**

"Hey put those cookies back! You'll spoil your dinner! Sean!" Charles yelled as he tried to catch the smaller mutant.

Sean tried to say something but all he did was spray cookie crumbs all over the floor.

Hank was busy coloring until Alex tossed a pillow at him and called him a nerd for not playing with the rest of them. Being the person that she was, Raven felt that she had to defend Hank and yelled at Alex. Alex in turn yelled back and before Charles knew what was going on, they were fighting.

"Take it back! Say you're sorry!" Raven shouted and pulled on Alex's hair.

Alex glared. "Never!"

They continued fighting and eventually they accidently destroyed Hank's Lego microscope. The poor kid looked like he was going to cry, but instead jumped at Alex and tried to head butt him. He missed, which made Alex laugh and caused Raven to chase him around the room with Hank following.

Sean was still stuffing cookies into his mouth while Charles looked on in wonder.

**3:15 P.M.**

"Alex put your shirt back on and stop running through the sprinkler! No not that way! I mean it! You listen to me right now! No Sean! Don't touch that! Put that bird down this instant! Oh my God, Raven! Stop trying to drown Alex with the watering hose!"

**4:56 P.M.**

Erik will be home in four minutes, Charles minutes…four minutes. Time could not flow any slower, can it?

Is that smoke?

Oh God, not again.

Charles ran into the living room, which now was pretty much demolished. And on fire. His eyes almost popped out of his head. _My house is on FIRE!_

"You wait till your father gets home, mister!" Charles shouted.

Then Charles heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. Finally!

He ran around the corner and down the hall straight for Erik who tried to escape.

And now we have caught up the present.

**9:00 P.M.**

Erik managed to clean the living room up a bit, it will still need repairs but it could have been worse. The children were fed and currently in their rooms and Charles and Erik were in theirs. Charles had his head on Erik's chest, listening to the rhythm of his breathing, trying to relax.

"So, how was your day?" Erik asked.

Charles rolled his eyes. "Never better."

Erik chuckled and Charles shot him a glare.

"I'm sorry."

"You better be, or you can stay at home tomorrow."

Erik flipped the lights off and settled beneath the covers, with Charles following.

"Well look at it this way Charles, school starts next week."

_End_

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it.<em><br>_


End file.
